


Road Trip With The Pups

by midnightrockerchick



Series: Derek and Stiles Happy Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Derek, Stiles, and their three pups go on a road trip to visit Peter, Lydia, and their pup.





	Road Trip With The Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> Tell me what you think.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.  Derek lets out a loud gruff, rolling over, turning off the alarm.  Letting out a sigh, the alpha lays back in bed, glancing over to Stiles empty side.  It amazes Derek how his clumsy husband is able to sneak out of the bed to go console a crying kid without waking him up, when he can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over his own feet.  Stiles sudden finesse is probably because Stiles is the most perfect omega and mother Derek has ever seen.  Okay, so all omegas are made to be mothers, and have this special parent sense that Derek cannot even fathom, but Stiles is something else.  Stiles always seems to know what the babies want, and can somehow corral three kids, while he can barely handle one.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Derek gets up, stretching.  Using his alpha hearing Derek hones in on Stiles sweet voice downstairs, talking to one of his pups.  They have three and one on the one, which makes Derek ecstatic.  Derek and Stiles both want a ton of pups, Stiles more insistent than Derek.  At first Derek wasn’t sure he wanted kids, and was nervous when a year after Stiles and he got married Stiles got pregnant with their first child, a boy, Christof.  But Derek soon learned he loved pregnant Stiles.  He had this glow about him when he was pregnant, which just radiated happiness.  And Derek then learned how much he loved being a dad, and how much more he loved Stiles when he was acting like a mom.  To this day Derek’s favorite picture is of Stiles when he was pregnant with their third child, Eva.  He’s standing in front of their house with Christof on his right hip and their second child, Tessa, on his left.  Stiles’ stomach is protruding in the picture, four months pregnant at the time.  Derek loves pregnant Stiles interacting with his pups, and Derek knows Stiles loves being a mom.

Derek groggily rubs his eyes as he moves out of his and Stiles’ room, down the hall, and down the stairs toward the kitchen.  Sniffing the air, Derek licks his lips, catching the aroma of the breakfast his mate has cooked up.  Derek is not the traditional alpha.  He does not expect Stiles to take care of the kids, birth only alphas, cook, and clean for him.  Derek makes sure that every day he cooks at least one meal for Stiles and the kids, so his husband can get a break and makes sure he cleans so Stiles doesn’t have too.  He also doesn’t expect Stiles to take care of the kids on his own.  When Stiles first had Christof, Derek told him that he could go back to work if he wanted and that they could hire an omega baby sister.  Stiles was offended by this stating that he wanted to be a stay at home mom.  Most importantly Derek does not care whether they have alphas or omegas.  It just so happens that Derek’s family for some reason only has alpha pups, meaning all three of his kids are also alphas.  Derek wouldn’t care if his new baby was an omega or alpha, he’d be happy with either.

“Look who’s up!” Stiles chirps in his high pitched voice he uses only with the pups.

Stiles stands at the stove, one hand on his belly, even though he’s only one month pregnant, the other flipping an omelet.  Stiles and Derek’s kids are all sitting in their respective seats around their kitchen table, Derek imagining the new chair they’re going to need to add.

“Daddy!” Christof cheers, waving his arms in the air.  Christof sits in his kitchen chair, a blue booster seat propping his four year old body up so he can see the top of the table.

“Daddy up!” Tessa yelps, trying to crawl out of her high chair, next to Christof.  Derek laughs and happily picks up his daughter.  Out of his three children Stiles always insists that Tessa looks like a mini female Derek.  Derek doesn’t really see it, he thinks they all look like the Stiles.  Lovingly Tessa rubs her face in Derek’s neck, soaking in his scent.  Tessa is very clingy and loves to be held, which is just fine with Derek and Stiles because they are more than willing to hold their two year old whenever she wants.

Moving around the table Derek places a kiss to the top of Tessa’s and then Christof’s head, moving toward their youngest, who is sitting in her high chair, playing with some pieces of cereal.  Bending down Derek kisses Eva on the cheek, the ten month old laughing loudly at the gesture.  He then makes his way over to his husband, planting a loving kiss to his husband’s neck.

“When did you get up?” Derek asks adjusting Tessa on his hip.

“Little miss Eva got me up at 5:30, and then I fell asleep in the rocking chair with Eva asleep in the crib, until 6:45 when Christof woke up, extremely excited about going to visit Peter,” Stiles explains, placing the omelet onto a plate.  “Christof and I sat and watched TV until about fifteen minutes ago when I woke up the little princesses.”

Derek feels bad about not waking up with Stiles, but he knows that Stiles wouldn’t have let him help.  Stiles is always saying how he actually enjoys spending late night time with the kids.

Glancing at the clock Derek explains, “Okay it’s 7:30 now, we should leave by 8:30 the latest.”

“Sounds good with me,” Stiles answers, kissing Derek on the cheek as he carries plates full of food to the kitchen table.

The whole family is heading to Peter and Lydia’s for the weekend.  Derek is excited to see Peter, Lydia, and their one year old daughter Dalilah, but isn’t happy that to get to their house they have to drive in a car for five hours.  Five hours in a car with just Stiles and Derek wouldn’t be that bad, but having to deal with three kids under five, one still in diapers, in the car for five hours is going to be hell.  Stiles and Derek both know this.

Stiles places the food on the table, Derek following closely behind, placing Tessa into her highchair.  The two parents then alternate between eating and making sure their kids eat, Derek forced to hand feed Eva who decides that she wants her mashed carrots all over her face, not in her mouth.  The family finishes eating quickly, Derek sending Tessa and Christof to go play in the playroom.  Stiles moves to the sink to go wash off Eva’s face, while he goes to double check that they have everything packed.  Stiles had first wanted to give Eva a tongue bath, something omegas love to do to feel close to their pups, but Derek steered him away from it and instead toward the sink, because they did not have enough time for a thorough tongue bath.

Moving upstairs Derek looks through their five suitcases, making sure everything is in there that they need.  He then looks through the diaper bag, and Christof and Tessa’s backpacks, which hold everything that’ll keep them entertained during the ride.  Pleased, the alpha carries the bags downstairs, Stiles passing him with the kids in tow, going to get them all dressed for the ride.  Realizing that Derek himself is still in pajamas, the alpha quickly places the bags next to the door, before rushing upstairs to get changed.

Derek changes quickly, and then goes to help Stiles, taking Christof to get dressed.

“What do you want to wear buddy?” Derek asks, Christof sitting on his bed, hugging his stuffed bear he loves so much.  All of his children are attached to their stuffed animals, which Stiles and Derek make sure are bathed in their scents.  Christof has his teddy, Tessa her kitty, and Eva her bunny.

“Dino shirt please,” Christof chirps, cuddling his teddy.  Derek pats himself on the back for his son’s manners, as he gets the requested shirt and Christof’s toddler jeans with the elastic waist band, Derek actually covets.

Lucky for Derek he picked the easy child, Derek picking up Tessa and Eva’s protests.  Christof lets Derek dress him without a fight, and then carries his son to Eva’s room, to help his husband out.

“What’s going on in here?” Derek asks, as he steps into Eva’s room.

Stiles lets out a loud sigh as he stands over Eva’s changing table, the pup laying naked on the changing table screaming her head off.  Out of all their children Eva is the fussiest by far, meaning that this kind of outburst isn’t uncommon.

“First Tessa decided that she didn’t like the dress I picked for her, meaning I had to dig through the closet until I found an outfit that she liked.  And now Eva has decided that she doesn’t want to wear clothes,” Stiles tells, running his hand up and down Eva’s belly trying to calm her with his scent.  It starts to work, Eva’s cries changing to whimpers.

“Want me to dress her, and you can get Tessa and Christof ready for the car ride?” Derek asks, placing Christof on the floor, who immediately runs to his sister.

“No it’s fine,” Stiles says, shaking his head.  “I better at calming her sourwolf.”  Stiles leans back and kisses Derek on the lips, smelling of happiness.  “Why don’t you go get Tessa’s kitty and put their shoes on?  I’ll finish up here and meet you downstairs.”

Derek listens to his husband, herding his oldest two children out of the room.  Derek moves quickly, grabbing Tessa’s kitty and giving it her, before leading the two down the stairs.  Tessa and Christof follow Derek quietly as he moves to get their shoes, entering the front entrance way.  Tessa and Christof both obediently plop down on the bench, knowing the drill.  Rummaging through the shoe bin, Derek pulls out Tessa’s pink light up sneakers, and Christof’s batman sneakers.

“Daddy can I put on by myself?” Christof asks, as Derek kneels in front of him.  Derek nods handing his son the sneaker, watching Christof put it on by himself and fasten the Velcro, as Derek tightens Tessa’s.

“Are we going to see Uncle Peter and Aunt Lydia now?” Christof asks, as he hops off the bench.

“Uncie Peta!” Tessa exclaims, launching herself into Derek’s arms.  Tessa is lucky his reflexes are so fast, or his daughter would have fallen many a time.

“Yes we’re going now pups,” Derek tells.  “We just have to wait for Mommy to get Eva dressed, then Daddy will pack the car, and then we can go.”

“Uncle Peter’s house has a pool!” Christof cheers, bouncing up and down, his teddy wrapped in his arms.  “And Aunt Lydia makes good cookies!”

Derek laughs at his son’s excitement.  “Are you pups also excited to see your little cousin?”

Tessa nods excitedly, moving her head from where she had it nestled in the crook of Derek’s neck.  “Dalilah is cute.”

“And she has orange hair like Auntie!” Christof adds.  Derek laughs at both his children again.  Yes, Dalilah inherited her mother’s red hair, the baby born with tuffs of the vibrant hair.  And he also has to admit that Dalilah is cute.  She has this infectious laugh that just forces you to smile, and this chubby pp body that everyone just wants to squeeze.  Derek is sure of one thing though, his own pups are so much cuter.

“Yes she does bud,” Derek answers.

From behind Derek and the kids, he hears Stiles walking down the stairs.  Spinning around he spots his husband stepping down the stairs, Eva on his hip, her little hands clutching her bunny.

“Mommy look!” Christof cheers, running toward Stiles.  “I put on my shoes all by myself!”

Stiles chuckles, looking down fondly at his son.  “Wow, aren’t you a big boy!”

Stiles distracts the pups as Derek, packs the car, double checking that they have all the needed bags and strollers.  Finally finished packing the car, Derek hollers for Stiles to come outside with the kids.  Stiles walks out side immediately, Christof walking ahead, Tessa holding onto Stiles hand, and Eva on his hip.  In each of their hands are their prized stuffed animals and back packs on their backs.  Stiles packed the back packs with coloring supplies, toys, and snuggly things so the pups can take a nap.  They also have a DVD player in the car, which should keep the kids occupied.  Derek made sure he brought the kids favorites.  Derek just hopes he can get through this trip with minimal stress and whining.

“All set?” Stiles asks as he gets to Derek’s side.

“I think so,” Derek answers, suddenly not sure.

“Okay, let’s check then,” Stiles says, knowing that his husband likes to make triple sure he’s packed the car right.  “Did you pack the strollers?”

“Yes.”

“Five suitcases?”

“Yes.”

“The kid’s DVDs?”

“Yes.”

“Diaper bag?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, and the kids have their back packs and stuffed animals.  So we’re good then.”

“You sure there is nothing else?” Derek asks again.  Stiles chuckles, moving toward his mate.  He slowly places a kiss to Derek’s lips.

“We have everything, don’t worry,” Stiles tells, glancing at Tessa and Christof, who are trying to get the car doors open.  “Now let’s get these monkeys in the car before they break it trying to get in.”

Derek gives his husband another quick peck, and then turns to his two rambunctious kids.  Giving his kids a playful growl, the two spin around and scream with excitement, trying to run away from the “Daddy monster”.  With one grab, Derek lifts both up, spinning them around.

“Daddy!” Tessa and Christof cheer, laughing hysterically.

From Stiles arms, Eva claps her chubby hands, singing “Dada.”

“Does my other pup feel left out?” Derek laughs, bending close to Eva, placing a kiss on Eva’s forehead.  “Don’t worry pup, Daddy monster is still hungry.”  Derek begins to make loud eating noises, “biting” Eva’s belly, as she squeals with joy.

“Hey, don’t rile them up before the five hour car ride!” Stiles insists, giving Derek’s head a playful swat.

Derek smiles at his husband, understanding that riling the kids up, probably isn’t the best idea.  As calmly as he can, he places the two down, and moves to open the minivan door.  Derek never thought he’d have a minivan, he swore to himself that he’d never be that person, but now he loves it.  He loves that the car can fit his whole family, and that there are two more seats to fill, well one considering that their unborn child will take up one.  Derek will also admit that he’s looked at bigger minivan and cars that could fit more kids.

The family has a very organized ritual when getting the kids in the car, which the Stiles and Derek created when Eva was born.  Because the kids now outnumbered them, they had to learn how to handle the three kids, and make sure all were buckled in perfectly.

First, Derek takes Christof and brings him to the third row, where his seat is.  He sings the buckle up song, which Stiles created, as Stiles keeps Eva and Tessa busy outside the car.  Christof sings along, hugging his teddy.  After Christof is buckled in, Derek places his backpack at his feet.

Next, Derek gets out of the car and picks up Tessa, placing her in her seat behind the passenger’s seat.  As Derek does this, Stiles takes Eva and buckles her in her car seat, which is behind the driver’s seat.  The two make sure their daughters are all secure, Derek placing Tessa’s bag at her feet.

With all the kids settled in Derek takes his place in the driver’s seat, Stiles in the passengers, and starts to drive.  They make it a good twenty minutes before the first squabble begins.

“I wanna watch Finding Dory!” Christof screams, kicking his legs, and shaking his teddy.

“Monkey we decided Eva gets first choice, then Tessa, then you,” Stiles explains, trying to calm his son down.

Eva had not surprisingly picked Finding Dory to watch, Eva babbling “D-ry”.

“Finding Dory stupid, I wanna watch Incredibles!” Christof exclaims.

Derek would step in between his husband and child, but he knows Stiles can handle the outburst.  “Pup, what about this,” Stiles starts.  “If you sit quietly and nicely through all of Finding Dory and whatever Tessa chooses, you get to choose where we have lunch.

“Really?!” Christof yelps.

“Yes pup,” Stiles answers.  “We’re going to stop at a rest stop in a few hours for lunch, and when we’re there you get to choose where we have lunch.  But only if you are good during the movie.”

“Okay Mommy.”  Christof sits back in his seat and obediently watches the entire movie, even laughing at some parts.

Tessa’s movie is put on next, the pup choosing Zootopia.  The kids watch half the movie before all three of them conk out.  Derek and Stiles get to have an hour and a half of quiet before the group pulls into the rest stop.

“Pups, it’s time to eat,” Stiles sings, as he and Derek get out of the car, opening the back doors.

“Dada!” Eva chirps, holding her arms up for Derek.

Derek happily lifts his baby up, placing her on his hip.  He sprinkles her face with kisses, as Stiles wrangles Tessa and Christof out of the car.  Tessa is still yawning sleepily, holding onto her kitty, while Christof is running circles around the car.  As he makes another lap, Derek grabs a hold of his hand, keeping him in place.

“Come on road runner, let’s get inside so you can choose what we’re eating for lunch.”

Christof listens, bouncing next to Derek, but keeping a firm grip of his hand.  Stiles carries Tessa inside in front of Derek, entering the truck stop.  Inside there are many different fast food restaurants, lining both sides of the truck stop.

“Christof what are we gonna eat?” Stiles asks.  Christof scrunches up his face and looks around, giving great thought to the decision, as if it was a great and important decision.

“McDonalds!” Christof exclaims after a good two minutes, pulling Derek toward the restaurant.  Of course it has the longest line, but Derek knows that he can’t say no know.  Jumping on the end on the line, the family stands for a few minutes, Derek cooing at Eva who is especially happy.

“Mama,” Tessa whispers, pulling on Stiles’ shirt to get his attention.  “I gotta pee-pee.”

“Me too sweet pea,” Stiles chirps, looking down at his son, who is doing the potty dance, unbeknownst to Derek who had been paying attention to Eva.  “Derek, I’m gonna take these two pups to the bathroom.  Are you okay ordering with Eva?”

“Sure,” Derek answers.  “What do you guys want?”

Derek gets his family’s orders, Stiles wanting a Big Mac and fries, Tessa four piece chicken nuggets with fries to share with Christof, Christof a cheese burger, and Eva is just going to have some fries and the baby food Stiles packed.  Derek wants on the long line with his pup in his arms, Eva nuzzling at his neck.  The motion warms Derek’s heart, because out of all her children, Eva scents him the least, usually wanting Stiles’ scent, more than his.  Derek happily nuzzles Eva back, as she lays her head in the crook of his neck.

After Stiles and the kids leave, the line moves quicker than before, Derek getting to order and get his food.  Juggling his pup and the tray of food, Derek finds a table for his family and plops down in a chair, thankful that Stiles hadn’t left the diaper bag with him, because he would have surely dropped the food if he had to carry one more thing.  Bouncing Eva on his knee, Derek keeps her entertained, waiting till Stiles and the pups return to feed Eva and eat.

Finally Stiles and the pups, enter Derek’s line of sight, Tessa and Christof holding his hands as they walk toward him.  “What took you guys so long?” Derek questions, helping Tessa onto the seat next to him and handing Eva across the table to Stiles.

Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes.  “There was a huge line at the omega bathroom, and this one female omega could not handle her six pups, who were running around the bathroom throwing around the toilet paper.”  Christof scoots onto a seat next to Stiles and hungrily grabs at his cheeseburger and fries.  “When we have that many there is no way I'm going to let them act like that.”

“When?” Derek laughs, opening Tessa’s chicken nuggets for her.

“Yes,” Stiles says.  “I told you I want a lot of pups.  I was an only child, and have always dreamed of having a big family.  We’re going to have at least six.”

Derek has no problem with that.  The family finishes eating, Stiles changing Eva in the bathroom.  They then proceed back to the car, Christof flipping on his movie.  Derek never expected the ride to go so smoothly, which is exactly what Derek tells Stiles.  They are only a half hour away now, and they’re making amazing time.  But, Derek talked too soon.  From the back seat, Derek hears a burping noise and then smells the sour smell of throw up.  Tessa then screams, Eva cries, and Christof exclaims “eww”.

Derek glances in the rear view mirror, and Stiles twists around, both spotting their youngest daughter covered in her own vomit.

“Derek, pull over,” Stiles tells.  “Eva got car sick.”

Derek lets out a low growl, angered by having to stop their process.  Obediently Derek pulls off the highway and onto a side road, parking the car and jumping out with Stiles.  Derek opens Tessa’s side door, while Stiles goes to Eva.

“Did my little princess get sick?” Stiles coos in the voice he uses predominantly with the pups.  Eva wails in her car seat, reaching up for Stiles.  Derek has always thought that Eva looked like a mini female Stiles.  They have always had the same big eyes, pale mole patterned skin, and fluffy hair.  Christof, everyone says is a perfect combination of the two, Derek spotting similarities between Christof and Stiles’ father.

“Daddy up!” Tessa urges, trying to unbuckle herself.  Derek knows why she wants to get out of the car.  The whole thing smells like vomit, assaulting her werewolf nose.  Happily, Derek unbuckles Tessa and scoops her up, hoping into the car and unbuckling Christof, hoisting him onto his other hip.

“Eva got sick,” Tessa tells, pointing at her baby sister.

“She smells disgusting,” Christof adds, holding his nose, and making an exaggerated disgusted face, sticking out his tongue.  Tessa copies her brother, sticking out her tongue and holding her nose.

“I know, you’re sister got car sick, but Mommy will clean it up and it’ll smell much better,” Derek tells, bouncing his two pups.

Derek peers into the car as Stiles instantaneously calms Eva, getting ready to change her outfit.  Derek has no idea how he is able to calm her down so easily.  He can do it with all the children. It must be an omega thing.

“Why don’t you take those two for a little walk while I change Eva into something else and get the puke smell out of the car,” Stiles explains.

Derek nods, and starts down the quiet street, his two pups in his arms.

“Is Eva okay?” Christof asks, sounding a little worried.  Christof has always been very protective of his sisters, always coming to their defense when they get into a squabble with a cousin or friend.

“Of course pup,” Derek tells, placing a kiss to his forehead.  “Her tummy just got a little unhappy because of the bumpy car ride.  But Mommy is making her all better now, and we are really close to Uncle Peter and Aunt Lydia’s house.”

“Really?” Christof asks.  “How close?”

“Very close.”

“I wanna see Auntie!” Tessa squeals.  “Mommy packed pincess dwess so I can have tea pawty with Dalilah and Auntie Lydia.”

Derek laughs at her daughter’s happiness, Tessa clapping her hands.  “That sounds like so much fun, pup.”

“I just wanna swim,” Christof tells, hugging Derek.  Christof doesn’t really let Derek or Stiles hold him for long, explaining that he’s a big boy now, so having him in his arms for this long is a very welcomed surprise.  He does have his moments though when he’s feeling sick, sad, or ignored when he clings to Derek or Stiles and cries if they try to put him down.

“Well, it’s going to be too late to swim today, but I promise pup, if Uncle Peter says it’s okay I’ll take all of you swimming tomorrow morning,” Derek tells.  “You think Eva will like the water this time?”  Last time they tried it, she screamed her head off, kicked, and didn’t calm down until she was very far away from the water.  She did look cute in her baby bathing suit though.

“Eva no like pool,” Tess explains, shaking her head.

“Yeah she’s silly, the pools awesome,” Christof tells.

“I think so too,” Derek tells.  “Why don’t we go back to the car, Mom’s probably done by now.”

Derek was right, by the time they arrived back at the car, Eva was in a clean purple onesie, the car smelt like lemon spray, and they were ready to go.  The rest of the ride went smoothly, Stiles singing songs with the kids, as they got closer and closer to Peter’s house.  They arrived soon after, all the kids excitedly, Eva even kicking her legs excitedly at the notion.

Peter’s house at the end of a long street, with a large back and front yard, and secluded from neighbors.  It’s like most of Derek’s family member’s and his own home, tucked away in the forest so they can easily shift to their werewolf selves and romp around the forest.  Derek pulls up to the house and puts the car in park as the front door opens.  Stiles and Derek hop out and unbuckle their excited children, Christof and Tessa running toward the front door, Eva clapping in Stiles’ arms.  Peter and Lydia stand in the doorway, Dalilah in Peter’s arms.

“Auntie Lydia, Uncle Peta!” Tessa and Christof cheer as they charge toward their aunt and uncle.  Tessa wraps her arms around Lydia’s legs as Christof looks up at little Dalilah with wide eyes.  Dalilah giggles at her cousins, reaching out for Christof.

Smiling at his two children, Stiles and Derek move to greet their family members.  “Peter, Lydia,” Derek says smiling at the two.  Before he can prepare himself, Lydia pulls him into a big huge, squishing Tessa between them.

“Took you two long enough to get here,” Lydia laughs as she lifts Tessa into her arms.

“We had to stop for lunch and then Miss. Eva here got car sick,” Stiles explains, giving Eva a big kiss on her nose, Eva giggling happily.

“Awww,” Lydia says in her mom voice only used with the pups.  “My little Dalilah does the same thing if we’re in the car more than an hour.”

“Yeah,” Peter agrees, bouncing Dalilah up and down.  “And it is not fun to clean up.”

After getting everyone settled in, they all sat down to eat at Peter and Lydia’s large dining room table.  They set it up before the group arrived with high chairs and boosters for the kids, making it easy for everyone just to start eating.  Dinner went quick, and now they sit in front of the TV, the kids in their pajamas, watching Mulan.

Derek sits against the back of the couch, Stiles curled up into his side.  Lydia and Peter sit on the other side of the couch in a similar position, enjoying the feeling of pack.  Derek watches his pups on the floor, eyes locked on the screen.  Tessa and Christof curl together a little in front of Derek and Stiles, wrapped in a blank with a pillow under their head.  Each has their stuffed animal under their arms, sleep hanging over their head.  Eva and Dalilah sit a little to the right, sitting up playing with blocks.  Those two look wide awake, taking to each other in broken gibberish.

Stiles and Derek smile at their children, Derek absently rubbing Stiles belly, so excited to add another.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers.  “I’m not sure if six is going to be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Christof- 4  
> Tessa- 2  
> Eva- 1o months  
> New baby- 1 month in the womb
> 
> Thinking of writing another one with the same characters. What do you think? Do you have any ideas? Please let me know!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for mistakes :)


End file.
